Seol Hee (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother; Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Seoul, South Korea | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; With streak of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = Heterochromia in the left eye, and poliosis on the left scalp, White streak in her hair on left side | CharRef = | Citizenship = South Korean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, dancer, K-pop singer | Education = International Music School of the Gifted | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Seoul, South Korea | Creators = Greg Pak; Gang Hyuk Lim | First = War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Seol Hee lost her parents when she was young and thus was raised by her grandmother. In order to support the family, Hee decided to become an idol, applying to a special academy where she founded the South Korean K-pop group known as 4L1T with the other trainees, Min Jee, Jin Soo, and Hae Won, taking the stage the name Luna. 4L1T's opening show at Stark Arena was attacked by an A.I.M. cell led by the Joro Spider. The group was taken hostage and trapped inside a Stark Industries cold fusion reactor, which malfunctioned and granted Luna cryokinetic abilities that she used to defeat the Joro Spider and her A.I.M. agents. After the incident Hee became the superhero Luna Snow. War of the Realms Luna Snow later fought alongside fellow South Koreans, White Fox and Crescent, against an invasion of Fire Demons from the realm of Muspelheim. Luna used her abilities to freeze the water that the fire demons stood on and fired ice shards towards them in order to smother their flames. During the battle she was frozen in a block of ice when Agents of Atlas member Brawn sprayed water on her. Taken hostage by Sindr, the Queen of Cinders, Luna was rescued by Brawn, who infiltrated the Fire Goblin army with White Fox's help, teleporting both of them away. After Luna regained her strength, she, alongside Aero and Wave, went through Sindr's portal to the North Pole in order to prevent the polar ice caps from melting through their combined powers. Upon defeating Sindr's Asgardian Dragons and preventing the polar ice from melting, Luna and the Agents of Atlas fought against Sindr and her army on the Great Wall of China, ultimately expelling them back to Muspelheim. After Malekith's defeat, Luna and the Agents helped the Shanghai population recover from the war. The Portal City of Pan Following the War of the Realms, Luna helped the Agents of Atlas hunt down the last Muspelheim Fire Dragon, which was defeated and taken away by Isaac Ikeda, the Protector of Pan, while he flirted with Luna. Later, while Luna was in rehearsal in Tokyo alongside Silk, the Big Nguyen Company connected many Asian communities from around the Earth through portals to the Portal City of Pan. Following an introduction to Pan by Mike Nguyen, the city was attacked by a group of wyverns. The Agents of Atlas fought against the wyverns alongside Isaac, who kept flirting with Luna, until the wyverns fled after Luna, Aero, and Wave create a blizzard. After the fight, while Nguyen offered to enlist the Agents of Atlas as Pan protectors, Luna and Isaac were surrounded by fans and interviewed by a reporter, supposedly working for Nguyen, so that he could use her fame to sell Pan Passes to spectators. Later on, during a party at the Pan-Asian School for the Unusually Gifted, Luna approached Brawn to discuss their suspicions about Nguyen. During the conversation, Luna and Brawn saved a group of Madripoorian refugees from sea serpents, and following a confrontation with the Pan Guard, who had tried to arrest the refugees, Luna and Brawn kissed. The confrontation and kiss were broadcast to the whole world by Nguyen, much to Luna's frustration. Shortly thereafter she, Isaac, and the Agents of Atlas were forced to protect the refugees from the sea serpents and the Pan Guard yet again until the fight was stopped by Nguyen, who cleared up the alleged misunderstanding, and took the refugees to a hotel. After this incident, Luna was whisked away from the fans by Brawn to Atlas Secret Bunker 394B in Seoul, where the Agents of Atlas decided to became Pan's protectors in order to investigate the Big Nguyen Company from the inside; meanwhile Luna Snow Enterprises, Ltd. negotiated a cease and desist on the use of the image featuring Hee kissing Amadeus in future Pan advertising. | Personality = | Powers = * Cryokinesis: Luna can produce dark ice for destruction and light ice for healing. | Abilities = * Hee is a talented singer and dancer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Luna Snow is based on the character who first appeared in the game Marvel Future Fight. | Trivia = * Luna showed up the NIS karaoke party in Hongdae. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Singers Category:Heterochromia Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Elementals Category:Healers